


An Explanation: A Derek Hale Imagine.

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Hot Sex, Makeup Sex, Readers POV, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short imagine that I wrote from readers P.O.V. I didn't really think about how I started the story so forgive me if it seems rushed... because it was. I hope you can spend a few minutes reading this because who doesn't want to imagine sleeping with Derek Hale. To tell the truth I just wanted to write Derek/Reader make up sex. I'm sorry I'm not sorry.</p><p>Please could I get a kudos or a comment if you like it. It's the only way I can get feedback from you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation: A Derek Hale Imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately Derek Hale does not belong to me. :( Boo.  
> This is my first published work and I hope it receives praise because it may encourage me to upload others. Let me know what you would like and I will try my best to bring it to life. So yeah... please read and be nice in the comments! (I'm serious, I am rubbish at taking criticisms. Please don't hate me.)

"Derek?" You call out after hearing the floorboards creak by the bedroom window. You had only been asleep for a couple of hours after an exhausting day at work and school. It was only just past midnight, it sent a chill up your spine knowing someone was there in the shadows of your room. The intruder didn't reply but instead made himself more present by breathing at a normal hear-able volume. 

"Seriously, It better be you, Derek" You threaten reaching for the bedside drawer where you keep a small knife. You were about to yank open the drawer when a hand grabbed your wrist.

"It's me" He breathed close to your face. You could have punched him for scaring you like that and were considering it but it dawned on you it would probably really hurt.

"Asshole" You mutter yanking your hand away and rolling over to face away from him.

"Don't be like that" He whispered climbing onto the bed besides you.

"You know damn well why I'm angry" You accused, still facing away from him. He leaned over you on his knees and brushed your sleep messed hair behind your ear. You frowned as you felt him getting closer, placing a kiss on your cheekbone. His stubble was scratchy just the way you liked it, which only served to anger you even more. He scattered more kisses along your jaw line.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he pulled away. You rolled over onto your front burying your face into the pillows. Feeling the bed shift you tense up as he sits on you pinning you to the bed. Light fingertips graze your clothing on your back and run down your sides. You squeal in surprise as Derek begins tickling you, thrashing about trying to stop him to no avail. Despite his weight on you eventually you manage to twist onto your back underneath him. Trying to swat him away your emotions get the better of you and you feel the tears starting. He must have sensed a change and stopped, flicking the bedside lamp on he could see the glistening wet on your cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked brushing the hair from your face again. 

"Stop it!" You cried out pushing him away from you. Pulling your knees up to your chest you let the tears stain your pyjama bottoms. Derek sighed knowing he had probably caused this.

"I... I said I was sorry" He muttered sounding defeated.

"Sorry?" You ask sniffing, "You let me believe that I meant something to all of you. Then you just, what? Got bored? You told the only friends I have that they couldn't speak to me any more! They all continued as if I didn't exist, all apart from Stiles who looked at me with pity whenever I entered a room!" You cried getting louder towards the end as you re-lived the memory. 

Silence fell after you spoke.

For a good few minutes you just looked at him perched on the edge of the bed. He looked so small and vulnerable but you wanted an explanation. 

"You think it's because I got bored?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah" You sighed.

"It's pretty much the exact opposite" Derek said quietly. Feeling like he was being more cryptic than usual you just frowned at the back of his head. Taking a few moments he worded what he wanted to say. 

"Nobody could get bored of you as easy as that, (Y/N)" He paused to swallow, "You mean so much to a lot of people, and I mean it. I'm sorry I told them not to speak to you, but I told them what I wanted and all they did was stick up for you. I couldn't stand it so I ordered them to stay away. I didn't want to get close to you so I left for a while" He trailed off taking a breath after possibly the longest speech you had ever heard him make. 

"Then why are you back?" You ask hoping he doesn't hear the hope in your voice. He sighs and turns to place a hand on your knee.

"It terrifies me, (Y/N). The thought of being involved with someone." He muttered sounding broken, "But the thought of being without you... I-I don't know if I could handle it." Derek said clearer than his previous muttering. He looked up at you through his eyelashes.

"That's why you left?" You asked feeling excitement bubbling but hiding it quite well. He nodded so you continued, "And?"

He wet his lips, head jerking up to look at you properly.

"I missed you." He stated smirking like a small child.

Happiness explodes inside you, the anger you felt fading in an instance. Flinging yourself forwards you wrap your arms around his neck feeling that dark stubble on your cheek. He lowers you both down onto the bed wedging a leg between yours. Caressing your face he kisses you deeply. Still beaming you find his lower back with your hands sliding them under his top. You drag your nails from his shoulder blades down his back, causing him to growl and bite down on your lip. You whimper at the pressure till he lets up and sucks on it gently. When he lets go you open your eyes smiling at him.

"What?" He laughs pulling away a little.

"I missed you too" You giggle kissing him on the tip of his nose. Derek chuckled ducking his head to suck at the sensitive skin of your neck. Tilting your chin up you give him better access, moaning when his teeth graze your pulse point. You tug the hem of his grey low slung v-neck. He breaks away pulling the material over his head, discarding it before removing your pyjama top. You'd taken your bra off before bed and your breasts jiggled free. Wasting no time he cupped them putting his mouth over the left one first. Your breath hitched as he grazed his stubble over the sensitive mound. You eyes flutter shut as he flicks his tongue over your nipple over and over again. You can't help but cry out when he sucks it into his mouth and pulls on it. Letting go with a smack of his lips he laughs.

"You're so needy" He smirks leaning up to kiss you again. Wanting to get your own back you push him back and roll over to be on top. You straddle his hips grinning at him before grinding into his lap with a few rolls of your hips. Repeating the process a few more times has Derek panting with his head tilted back. He reaches down trying to lose his tight fitting jeans and get his swollen member free, you swat his hands away.

"Who's needy now?" You chuckle, Derek was about to give you a snarky answer but you drag your nails down his chest and he cries out when you graze his own nipples. Now you knew about how sensitive they were you had to remember that for the future. Climbing off him you tugged his jeans down all the way before slowly doing the same with his boxers. His cock sprung free, resting on his belly button and smearing pre-come on his stomach. You lean forwards and lick a stripe up the thick hot flesh, Derek grunts at the sudden contact. Gripping his throbbing cock you swirl your tongue around the delicate head, tasting him you moan in arousal. You swallow more of him down running your tongue along the underside of his shaft feeling the veins. Bobbing your head you keep sucking him off, enjoying the grunts and moans coming from Derek. He bucks his hips involuntarily almost choking you. You slide off with an obscene pop, panting. You glance down at the string of drool from your mouth to the tip of his hard on. 

"Sorry" Derek sighs sitting up to kiss you. Your kneeling so your taller than him on the bed, He tilts his head back kissing you and his hands move to your hips dragging your soft cotton pyjamas down. Breaking the kiss he leans in pressing scratchy kisses to your hip bones. You can't take it any more and push him away and back down before tugging the last items of your clothing off. Looking back up you see him sat against the headboard waiting for you. On hands and knees you crawl up the length of his body and straddle his hips. 

"You ready?" He asked tracing fingers along your spine and up and down your back. Just to wind him up you caress one of your breasts in one hand and slide the other down to your slick pussy. Pushing two fingers in you gasp surprised at how moist you actually are. Derek snatches at your wrist and pulls your hand away, he puts it to his mouth and licks your fingers clean with an evil grin. Using your other hand you grip his length again but this time you sit up ready to ride him. Derek pulls your head towards his resting your foreheads together and closing his eyes. Carefully you line him up and lower yourself onto him, both of you let out a hitched breath as he slides deeper in. He kisses you and you lean back slightly so you can see his face. Placing your hands on his shoulders you begin to lift up and then back down again. Derek growls digging his blunt finger nails into your hips taking that as a cue you speed up. Impaling yourself on him again and again you cry out in pleasure. He allows you to keep going until you get a little tired from the position then he takes control. Strong hands grip your thighs as he starts lifting you himself allowing gravity to do the work. You can't hold anything in and all your whines and moans accompanied by Derek's grunts are only barely louder than the sound of flesh on flesh. 

By now you are both covered in a sheen of sweat which is glistening in the dim glow from the light. You take his face in your hands kissing him sweetly, you can taste the saltiness from the sweat on his upper lip. He continues to pound into you, your body can't take it any longer. Your muscles start to tense and you moan into his mouth sharing his air.

"I'm gonna-" You choke out between gasps and twitches. 

"I know-" Derek groans and thrusts into you particularly quickly, Game over. You scream his name and spasm with orgasm in his lap. The vigorous pulsing of your insides sent him over the edge, groaning your name in return he spills his come inside of you. Still twitching Derek pulls you up allowing his cock to slide free and for both of your bodily fluids to leak out. You groan, utterly spent. 

You both shift to slide under the blankets and cuddle up together with your head on his chest and fall into a peaceful sleep.

And if when Derek wakes up you've accidentally drooled on him in your sleep, he totally doesn't mind, you're perfect to him.


End file.
